


Christmas Miracles Actually Happen

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: Ronald McDonald [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Trans Ichigo, Trans Male Character, senpai you are awesome stop being so amazinf, thank you for reading tho, this is so bad, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: They didn’t really celebrate Christmas but Grimmjow would make sure it was a good one for Ichigo.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ronald McDonald [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Christmas Miracles Actually Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothwood/gifts).



Grimmjow dialed Karin’s phone number, the young woman answering in a familiar manner.

“He’s gone, you guys can come over.” Grimmjow hung up the phone and sighed, scooping up the cats. “Okay, you two need to keep out of the way. I gotta decorate this place ‘n can’t have you under foot right now…”

Macaroni and Cheese only looked at him in question, not really understanding but knowing that there might be treats involved. Grimmjow didn’t acknowledge the looks, only set their pets on the bed and uttered a command to stay.

He knew Mac would but Cheese (little agent of fucking chaos  _ he _ could be) was another story. But if Macaroni was there, it’d be okay. They’d spend the entire day in bed asleep until Ichigo got home from work. Hopefully.

And hopefully, they’d be done by then. 

Grimmjow had accrued enough time off from work that he could take an actual holiday off to spend it at home with Ichigo. Since it coincided with the Christmas holiday, Grimmjow made sure to take steps to invite the Kurosakis over to celebrate with them.

Isshin may have been a pain in the ass, but Ichigo loved him (tolerated, for the most part) and who was he to exclude family?

Grimmjow really wasn’t ready when the knock sounded, a headache already blooming in the back of his skull. Just for the night, that was all he had to handle. A few hours would be next to nothing.

He opened the door, keeping the chain in place and frowning at the twins, Isshin standing behind them. Blue eyes darted between the three of them as he spoke. “Is he going to behave? I can’t risk breaking anything. I _literally_ _just_ bought most of the ornaments for this.”

“Yeah, we’ll make sure he behaves. Now open up and let us in.” Karin said, waiting for the chain to come off. Grimmjow got it undone and threw the door open wide, letting them in. They stripped and stomped snow covered boots at the door before filing further inside.

Grimmjow sighed and picked up Macaroni again. Fucking shitlord  _ had _ to get up which meant Cheese wasn’t far behind.

Yuzu took control quickly and clapped for attention. “Okay! I’ll make hot chocolate and cookies. Dad can hang the garland and help me while Karin and Grimm-nii start setting up the tree. We’ll decorate it together.”

She turned to Grimmjow and nodded at the boxed tree as she patted her bag. “I brought some of our own ornaments for you two!”

He smirked and ruffled her hair, making her squawk loudly. It was the same noise Ichigo made when he was startled and it was adorable. “Thanks, squirt. Go get to work. Ichigo’s only at work ‘til four tonight.”

So the four of them (with ‘help’ from the cats) began their work in setting the apartment up for the holidays. The tree was set up quickly, garland hung around the door frames, and the smell of hot chocolate mixed with cookies filled the air in the apartment. 

Yuzu carefully unpacked the ornaments she brought, showing them off and sharing a little about them. “Mom dabbled in pottery for a while, so she made a few of them. The snow flake was one I saw at the store a few years ago and picked up on clearance. It’s Rukia’s favorite!”

Grimmjow only half listened to her as she and her family spoke, sharing the stories behind some of the ornaments they brought. He blindly grabbed one and carefully hung it off a plastic branch, watching it spin slowly on the thread to reveal a picture of the Kurosaki clan together in winter gear, out in the snow. Ichigo was tossing snow into the air and his sisters were cradled in Isshin’s arms, Masaki laughing and clapping.

Karin reached out and pulled it off, frowning at the image. “Hey, I’ve never seen this one before.” 

She passed it to Isshin, who smiled softly. “This was before the accident. It was when your brother was eight and you two were three. I remember this picture. We had to get one of the neighbors to take it for us.”

He passed to Yuzu, who took it and made a happy noise. “We were all so cute!”

She hung it on the tree just as the door slammed open and revealed a bundled up Ichigo. “Holy night, my left nut! It’s  _ freezing _ out there!”

“Left nut my left tit, Ichigo.” Grimmjow snapped back, glaring. “Aren’t you the one always complaining when I curse in front of your sisters?”

“Yeah, when they’re  _ here. _ But are they? I think not! Now, come warm me up and bring out the blankets, I’m  _ cold. _ ” Finally looking at him, he blinked back his shock at the sight of his family. “Oh, hi. Grimm, watch your mouth.”

Brown eyes went wider at the apartment, Ichigo’s mouth falling open a bit. “What the…?”

Grimmjow stepped forward and began to help him strip out of his winter gear, grabbing the towel off the coat rack to dry his damp hair. “I invited them over a couple days ago to help and have dinner with us. Squirt made some hot chocolate and cookies.”

Then Ichigo was gone, already in the kitchen to serve himself some cocoa and cookies, Grimmjow rejoining them at the tree to keep decorating it.

When it was finally done, the smell of dinner was wafting out of the kitchen thanks to Yuzu.

It was a big enough meal that there were leftovers and Grimmjow couldn’t help the little glimmer of pride he felt about how everything went. 

Macaroni hopped onto the table and snatched a bit of steak off his plate, Grimmjow snarling a little too late to stop him. “Bastard! I raised you better than that!”

Ichigo smacked him upside the head for swearing. “Watch it!”

“Your little demon child corrupted Mac! This would never have happened if Cheese wasn’t a Chaos Agent!”

Laughter loud and company raucous, the evening wonderful.

That was probably one of Grimmjow’s better ideas if the post-dinner sleepy lull the siblings were on the couch in was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta’d. Surprise Mothwood! Random Christmas one shot for Mothwood bc they are awesome!!
> 
> (After dinner and the Kurosakis head home, Cheese knocks a glass off the counter. All you hear is cursing from the bedroom and a naked Grimm walks out to yell at Ichigo’s cat and clean the mess. Macaroni knocks a plate off before running away and Ichigo’s cackling from the bedroom. “I’m buying plastic from now on, Ichigo!!” He never does and life continues on.)


End file.
